ice age human version
by wolf174
Summary: this story is about the Herd and sotos pack and guts crew


**hi guys hope you enjoy this chapter**

diego woke up at 7:45am it was a Monday

diego : why does it have to be a school day

skip to when diego is at school

soto:diego

diego:hi soto

oscar:hi diego

diego:hi oscar

oscar:so heard that there is a New gang here

diego:who are they

oscar: don't know they are coming today

soto:want to talk about stuff

oscar:sure

diego:not bothered

soto: diego you know that stupid kid what's his name

diego:it was Sid or something

soto: ye it was sid

oscar:what about him

soto : he is staying with manny all the time and he is stupid once he slip off the bench and landed on his back

oscar and diego smirk

the bell rang

soto : diego oscar what class are you going to

diego:gym and I am playing football

oscar : same

soto: same

diego: see ya at breaK

oscar : ye see you guys at break

soto: bye guys

with diego

gym teacher: ok we are playing football the team captains are manny and diego manny heads or tails

Manny: heads

gym teacher: ok diego you are tails

gym teacher flip coin it was heads

gym teacher : ok manny you pick

manny:Sid

diego: soto

manny:Ellie

diego:oscar

gym teacher : ok shira you pick a team

shira picked manny's team

diego's team start off

soto pass to oscar oscar passed to diego shot up the field soto got the football shots and scores

skip to the end of the football match

gym teacher : diego's team win's

diego and soto where the first to get changed

diego : that was a good game

soto: ye manny pick Sid

soto: I have to go get something ok wait here for oscar

Diego : ok

diego heard a door open it was shira

diego : good game

shira: thx

diego : so you new here

shira : ye

diego: cool

oscar and soto came out

soto : coming diego

diego: ye

when it was break

soto and oscar was cheating to girls and diego was watching

shira: hi

diego : hi

oscar tapped soto

soto:what

oscar pointed

it was the other way around soto and oscar was watching diego talk to a girl

shira: so want to hang out some time

diego: sure that's if my freinds stop geting me to go out with an other girl

shira smirk: see you at lunch

Diego : ye

soto and oscar

soto: wow

oscar : what was that about

diego: she wants me to see her at lunch

soto: you sure have to tell me your tricks diego

diego: ye it's esay be cool

bell rang

diego : I have to go to maths

oscar : language

soto:drama

diego : see you guys later that's if I don't get detention

soto: ye see ya guys

oscar: bye

diego: ye see you guys at lunch

math teacher : manny show the new kid what to do and diego don't throw a paper aeroplane that hits me and says big loser

diego: ok

diego got a stone and attached paper to it and throw it at the teacher

math teacher : who throw this diego you have detention

diego : well thats going to be boring

math teacher : you should have not throw it them

diego: I can't resist

skip to lunch

soto: diego did you get detention

diego:maybe

soto : have you

diego: fine yes I did

Oscar : remember you have to sit with that girl you spoke to at break

diego: ye

soto : diego oscar I am having a party at mine today you should um there is karaoke

diego: sure

oscar: count me in

skip to the party

soto told the DJ to say diego and shira to sing shut up I love you

DJ: diego and shira up to the stage you two are going to sing shut up I love requested by soto

Diego : I hate you

soto smirk

diego and shira went up to the stage

shira: hi

diego: hi

shira: do you know shut up I love you

diego : soto puts it on wene I play with him

shira: so do I but not the soto part

DJ:just sing

Diego:shut up and let me tell you that I love you

Shira:you can't be serious

Diego:I am getting sick of you telling me I don't

Shira:you really don't

Diego:you would not know

Shira:just let it go

Diego and shira:on and on this desert town of Middleton will let us down so take my hand and try our luck with ca-li-for-na

Diego:can I say I love you

shira:please don't

Diego: and you love me two

Shira:its nothing you can prove

Diego:say you do

Shira:i wont

Diego:you will

Diego and shira: as far as you know

Diego:your no help

Shira:what if my heart belongs to someone else

diego: I don't belive you

Shira:good cause it's not true

Shira:and by the way I love you to

everyone: kiss kiss kiss kiss

diego did not shira rolled her eyes and kissed him

everyone: woooooo

diego and shira went off the stage

diego: i will never forgive you for what you did

soto and oscar smirk

diego: I hate both of you

some guy: hay diego

diego : what

some guy : diego and shira up a tre g

diego : want me to hit you

some guy: no

diego:that's what I thought

shira: so

diego : why did you kiss me you did not need you to do that

shira: well I

girl: coming shira

shira: ye

**hope you guys enjoyed I don't know who made shut up I love you I watched it and it did not say**


End file.
